An online service may allow a user of the online service to view multiple options for travel plans and make a selection from among the multiple options. For example, an airline may operate a webpage that provides an online reservation service from which a user may search for available flights (e.g., from San Francisco to New York) on a particular day and then select one of the available flights for reserving a seat thereon. As another example, a hotel may operate a webpage that provides an online reservation service from which the user may search for available hotel properties and room types (e.g., in New York) for a particular period of time (e.g., September 5 through September 9) and then select one of the available room types at an available hotel property for reserving. As a further example, a restaurant may offer a webpage that provides an online reservation service from which the user may search for available table reservations (e.g., at a popular restaurant) within a particular range of times (e.g., 5:30 PM to 7:30 PM) on a particular date and then select one of the available table reservations for reserving.